The West Life
The West Life is a The Sims 3 show told over multiple generations. It was created by Purry Sunray in June 2015 and ended in February 2017. Throughout it's lifespan, it managed to produce 15 seasons, with 195 episodes, and over 20 main characters. Plot Lilian and Wilfred Shultz moved to Sunset Valley to start a new life, little did they know their family would expand into so much more than they had hoped for, even after death. Characters The characters are split into which family they belong to, despite all being related. Most of them split off to get married and have children, thus seperating them from the original Shultz/West/Other category. You can view the navigation bar to see all the sims. The Shultz Family The Shultz family was the first generation which consisted of Lilian and Wilfred Shultz. They moved to Sunset Valley to continue their family with their daughters April and Kristine. After moving, they soon had two baby boys called Rayton and William. April was sent off to boarding school and Kristine was arguably the main focus in the story. Conflicts this generation had was very little, just teen romance and drama. They celebrated many holidays and the most notable being Spooky Day. The West Family Kristine met and married a man named Bry West, her surname changing from Shultz to West. She lived with him in a small house and adopted a puppy named Brian and another elder named Tiger Lilly. The two soon had twin girls called Candice and Margo. They also had a baby boy named Jonas and Kristine cloned herself at the science facility, meaning she had another daughter named Ash, although some argue that she isn't her daughter at all. Despite this, Kristine still loves and treats her as her own. Conflicts this generation had was vastly different from generation one. Other than celebrating holidays and having the teens fall inlove, Candice also managed to get pregnant at only 16 years old to Jared Frio, her mother's ex-boyfriend. This caused a slight rift in the family but once her son, Alexander, was born they soon put it behind them as they wanted to raise the child right. Jared was jailed. The Louise/Shultz Family William met a girl named Hali Louise and they quickly fell inlove. Despite not being married, they found out Hali was pregnant and she gave birth to a baby boy named Felix. Soon, William proposed to Hali and they became engaged. Before they could celebrate their marriage, Hali gave birth to another boy named Kim. They have yet to get married. Currently, this household has went through no conflicts except minor ones such as Felix's grades slipping and William losing his job at the criminal career. The Parkinster Family Margo West met a boy in high school called Dan and they got married. This was the start of Gen 3. They moved into a rather lovely house and soon Margo discovered she was pregnant with triplets. She gave birth to three beautiful babies called Kindra, Calvin and Jon. However, Margo and Dan discovered that one of their babies, Jon, unfortunately died. West/Yang Family Candice, after coming out about being bisexual, got into a relationship with Alaska Yang. She was the new girl in town and Candice quickly fell for her. Along with Phoenix the horse and Alexander, Candice moved in with Alaska to a small house in the middle of town. The Frio Family Despite not being a large part of the story, some could suggest that the Frio family were the antagonists for a large amount of the story. Jared Frio met Kristine in highschool, but quickly cheated on her causing her to break up with him. He returned years later to meet her daughter, Candice. Little did Kristine know, they went behind her back and he managed to get her pregnant. He went to jail, but returned years later once again to try and meet his son, which he did. He now lives in Sunset Valley under police watch. Other Characters Parker Langerak Parker was Kristine's boyfriend, however they broke up shortly after being together. It was discovered he drowned at the pool, he was a teen. Bubbles West Bubbles is the imaginary friend of Rayton Shultz. His original name used to be Jelly Bean, however he opted to change it after he was brought to life by Rayton. He now lives with Rayton and is the first black character in the story. Claire and Kate Ursine Despite never being seen in the story, Claire was once the girlfriend to Jared Frio and they both had a baby girl called Kate. However, they broke up. Considering Jared then had a baby with Candice, it is knownthey are related despite never meeting eachother. Houses This is a gallery of the current houses that the families all reside it. It was last updated February 4th, 2017. *'7 Sun Song Ave' - William, Hali, Felix, Kim *'86 Landgraab Ave' - Alexander *'65 Maywood Lane' - Margo, Dan, Calvin, Kindra *'99 Landgraab Ave' - Rayton, Bubbles *'43 Water Lily Lane' - Candice, Alaska, Phoenix, Sanny *'433 Sunnyside Blvd' - Ash, Damon *'477 Sunnyside Blvd' - Jared Events */Spooky Day/ *Funerals */Birthdays/ */Leisure Day/ *Proms *Weddings Seasons Side Shows and Specials *The West Life: 18 Years in Orange **A five part story about Jared Frio and his time in jail. Based loosely on the original show and also some aspects of oitnb and other prison shows. *The West Life: Epilogue **A two hour epilogue showing where they ended up after the final episode. It takes place a year after the final episode. Also includes commentry from cast and production. Awards and Nominations Trivia * Navigation